Pause pendant le tournoi
by eric clutter
Summary: Kazuki Hihara et Hiroto Kanazawa en rendez-vous sur le toit du lycée. Hiroto x Kazuki et Ryotaro x Len


**Les personnages appartiennent à Yuki Kure.**

_Pause pendant le tournoi_

« Kanayan !

- Ah, te voilà Kazuki.

- Je suis content ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- On se voit à chaque partie du tournoi alors n'en fait pas trop.

- Oui, mais tu es toujours avec d'autres personnes alors que cette fois je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

- Tu m'as fait venir sur le toit de l'école juste pour me dire cela ?

- Non, j'ai apporté un bentô. On peut déjeuner ensemble ? »

Hiroto sourit à son petit-ami.

« Bien sûr. »

Hihara sortit le plateau repas et ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien entraîné pour le second tour.

- Oui ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour toi !

- Je ne suis là que pour diriger le concours pas pour juger vos talents musicaux.

- Je sais, mais si tu es content de moi ça me suffit.

- Tu es vraiment adorable Kazuki. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Le trompettiste rougit face à ses paroles embarrassantes.

« Vraiment très beau. » Kanazawa s'approcha de son amant.

« Kana...yan. »

Hihara ferma les yeux quand le chanteur l'embrassa. Un chaleureux baiser où il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche pour la mélanger avec la sienne.

« Aaah... aaah... Hiro...to Je t'aime aussi.

- Oh ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, merci.

- Je peux continuer à t'appeler comme ça ?

- Uniquement lorsqu'on est ensemble et pas devant les autres, c'est un privilège qui n'est accordé qu'à moi.

- D'accord, Hiroto est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Kanazawa mit une main contre la joue de son amant.

« Je ne te pensais si vicieux. Ne me demande pas à chaque fois tu veux me toucher.»

Le trompettiste défit le pantalon du chanteur et commença à sucer son membre.

_* Mmmm, c'est bon, il se débrouille bien. *_

Il prit Kazuki par les cheveux et l'amena devant son visage avant de l'embrasser.

« Ne vas pas trop vite, tu es doué mais je veux jouir avec toi. »

Ils prirent chacun le membre de l'autre et firent des mouvements.

« Aaaah, c'est bon Hiroto c'est bon ! »

Les deux hommes atteignirent l'extase presque simultanément.

« Allons plus loin maintenant ! »

Kazuki se leva et s'empala sur le sexe de son partenaire. Kanazawa sentit son membre entrer profondément en lui et entama des allées et venues. Seuls tous les deux sur le toit du lycée. Pas à l'abri des regards, non. A n'importe quel moment, un élève pouvait les surprendre, les voir. Cela leur importait peu, la peur d'être découvert ne rendait que plus excitant la passion du moment.

Pendant leurs galipettes, deux personnes s'étaient dirigés vers le toit. Seulement, en entendant des gémissements, ils hésitèrent à entrer.

« Attends Len, je crois qu'on va déranger.

- Que racontes-tu... ? »

En écoutant bien, il comprit de suite ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte. Cette pensée lui fit prendre une teinte rouge carmin.

« Tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné. La raison de notre venue ici n'est pas si différente de la leur. Kazuki et Kanazawa ont juste envie de prendre un peu de bon temps tous les deux.

- C-comment peux tu savoir que c'est...

- Voyons, je l'avais remarqué depuis un moment. Notre chère trompettiste ne cessait de le contempler avec des yeux qui montraient clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

- … »

Le chanteur souleva allègrement le trompettiste et le colla contre un mur et accentua ses mouvements de pénétration. Hihara serra son compagnon dans ses bras avant de passer sa main dans la queue de cheval de son amant.

« C'est excitant de les entendre se faire l'amour non ?

- Ryo... arrête ! »

Tsuchiura toucha le bas de pantalon de son ami et constata qu'il y avait une bosse.

« Tu as envie de le faire aussi, petit pervers !

- Ferme-la !

- Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre. Je plaisantais, mais moi j'ai très envie de le faire !

- Dans un endroit pareil ?

- Qu'importe l'endroit, je ne peux plus me retenir ! »

Il prit la main de son camarade et la posa contre son membre gonflé.

« Tu vois, je suis excité moi aussi.

- …

- Je vais te satisfaire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tsuchiura déboutonna le pantalon de Tsukimori et sortit son membre. Il suçota son bas-ventre avec enthousiasme laissant un Tsukimori en proie au plaisir.

Le chanteur se retira de la fente de Kazuki. Il désirait profiter davantage de son corps dénudé. Il passa en revue tout son corps avec sa langue. Il circula entre les tétons et son torse qui était aussi bronzé et mat que le sien. Il remontait mollement jusqu'à son séduisant visage rougissant et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, Hiroto entra de nouveau en lui mais cette fois, il n'eut aucune intention de s'arrêter.

De son côté, Tsuchiura continuait de prendre dans sa bouche le membre de Len. Entre le lécher ou le sucer dans sa bouche, le violoniste n'en pouvait plus. Il jouit sans relâche sur le visage du pianiste. Celui-ci se régala de la semence de son camarade et se releva avec un sourire.

« Tu as apprécié ? »

Tsukimori ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa Ryotaro et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant. Tsuchiura était très étonné par cette soudaine démonstration de tendresse de la part du violoniste qui était inhabituelle, même quand ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant, il répondit avec entrain à ce baiser.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? La prochaine fois évite de faire ça dans un endroit pareil. »

Le pianiste passa un bras derrière son épaule.

« La prochaine fois ? D'accord j'y penserais. Je crois qu'on devrait partir maintenant, laissons-les seuls. »

Les deux musiciens repartirent vaquer à d'autres occupations. Kazuki et Kanazawa en étaient toujours à leurs ébats. Il continuait toujours son intrusion dans son intimité. Le trompettiste se sentait défaillir de plus en plus. Kanazawa le détendit en lui cajolant le visage. Quand il sentit que la pression sur son membre commençait à surcharger, il se retira. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol avec son amant dans les bras avant d'arriver à l'orgasme. Après s'être rhabillé, Kazuki embrassa son petit-ami avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Idiot, il faut faire attention au surmenage. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et finit par s'endormir également, avec son amant dans ses bras et sa main contre la sienne.


End file.
